


VID: Peace on Earth

by lizbetann



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Apocalypse West (vidding group), Embedded Video, Fanvid, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbetann/pseuds/lizbetann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy fanvid from 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Peace on Earth

Title: Peace on Earth  
Song: Peace on Earth  
Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Artist: U2  
Vidder: Lizbetann

Download link (MP4, 294 MB): [Peace On Earth, Buffy the Vampire Slayer](http://lizbetann.com/vids/peaceonearth.mp4)


End file.
